Stronger
by the1thatmakesyouwish
Summary: After the Rebellion,Katniss falls in love with Gale. He becomes elected Mayor of District 4 and becomes abusive towards her. Sick of it, Katniss runs away back to District 12 and eventually to Peeta, but some things are never as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, yet nonetheless I still hope you will enjoy it. If you have the time, please leave a review. As a new author, feedback would be very helpful along with any suggestions or questions you may have. Thank you and happy reading!**

***Sorry for any major OOC-ness, but this is an AU so it might happen.**

***Rated M because I am paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or rights to the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 1**

Looking back on it, I have made so many mistakes. Where do I even start? I guess it would be when it did start: with Gale.

After the rebellion, and more specifically after Prim died, I kind of died, too. Not physically, but emotionally. I locked myself in my room and hid underneath the covers of my bed all day. I was in some strange form of comatose, I think. I stayed away from reality, yet I also stayed away from slumber because they were both nightmares to me. So, that left me in some weird state where nothing even mattered and I felt nothing but pain.

No one, not even Peeta, could help me.

Granted, I never gave anyone a chance, but in reality who could have helped me beside Haymitch (who was always drunk) or Peeta? Honestly, I couldn't stand to be near Peeta just because of all the memories he evoked inside of me. I didn't hate him; I actually missed the friendship we once had. I even hoped for the day that we could overcome the past and help each other, but it never came.

My life was like this for over a year, until one day I actually started to watch some tv, because let's face it: wallowing in self-loathe for 12 months can get pretty boring after a while.

It was some news report, and despite the rebellion, the Captiol citizens still looked like freaks. Focusing too much on the reporters midnight blue lipstick and lime green hair, I hadn't heard what the whole story was about, only part of it.

"-Mr. Hawthorne has had an extraordinary hand in rebuilding District 4…"

Gale. Honestly, I had forgotten about him up until then. Yet, I realized that I did miss him, he had been my best friend, after all and he was the one person that I could look at without thinking about the Games.

Except for the fact that when I did look at him I remembered _her_, Prim.

It had crossed my mind that he could have been the reason that she is gone, but I was willing to look over that at the prospect of renewing our friendship. It had only been Gale's _idea_ to think of the bombs, not necessarily to use them. And even if he was the one to decide to drop them, how would he have known Prim would be affected?

So I decided, to get my act together: for me, for Prim.

That very next day I packed a bag and headed toward the train station. I had bought a ticket to District 4 and I never looked back.

Mistake #1.

I found Gale's address easily enough and was at the doorstep of his house by sundown that same day. A million different thoughts were running through my head as I meekly knocked on his front door.

_What am I doing?_

_ Can we still be friends?_

_ Will he want to be friends?_

And oddly enough_,_

_ What if he has a wife…?_

All those thoughts, however, were erased from my mind as he opened the door, took one look at me and brought me into a bone-crushing hug as he said, "Hey Catnip."

That night, while sipping tea in his den, we caught up with each other. He told me about his job as a high-ranking government official, which frankly I zoned out on. Yet, I followed enough to know that he would be running for District's 4 mayor. He also profusely apologized about Prim, which I told him wasn't necessary. And deep, deep, down I was happy to learn that he wasn't married.

After that, our friendship quickly caught on fire and we began seeing each other almost every day. Now, with some purpose in my life, I had also decided to work in the town's local apothecary shop, in honor of Prim.

And inevitably with time, that hunger I felt on the beach before with Peeta happened again, only this time my thoughts were of Gale. Soon after, we had become a couple, and even more soon than that, he proposed to me. I had said yes and was excited to start this new life with my best friend.

Mistake #2, 3, 4, 5, 6, etc.

Everything had started to change.

Gale got elected as mayor and what first seemed as a blessing turned into something much worse. We began to see each other less and less. When we did see each, Gale was always in a bad mood due to stress or a horny mood, also due to stress. Quickly, he became more violent and would come home late, drunk, and scream at me for no apparent reason. Screams turned into slaps, which turned into full out beatings, which then turned practically into rape.

Gale had changed and wasn't the man I love anymore. I had changed too, I had felt weak not only physically with bruises and exhaustion, but mentally, as well.

This was not who I was. The girl on fire didn't get pushed around, especially not by some dick of a husband. The mockingjay of the rebellion needed to be stronger. So, when I had finally become fed up with Gale, I began to do the thing I do best: plan to rebel.

I couldn't just run away, I wouldn't be able to hide fast enough without someone noticing the mayor's wife was missing. That's another thing. I wasn't Katniss Everdeen anymore; I was "Mrs. Hawthorne" or just "the wife". And I couldn't fight him off, at least not now, I was too weak.

So, I began eating a little bit more, each day. While Gale was at work, I began to exercise and try to remember the combat skills I had learned from the games. Slowly, I felt myself gain a little weight back along with some muscle. And then one day, I knew it was time. It was time to get my life back, time to get my freedom back, and most importantly, time to beat the shit out of Gale.

It was a clear night, the moon was visible, and a steady breeze was present. Like any other night, Gale had come home late and was sitting across from me as we ate. Fortunately, it was one of those rare times that he wasn't pissed off, however that probably meant he was horny.

_Great,_ I thought. _It was going to be one of __**those **__nights._

I was washing the dishes, when Gale came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I have grown so accustomed to hating him over the past few months that I almost cringed away. Yet, I knew I had to play the part right, the part of the "good housewife" and not the crazy bitch he was going to see pretty soon.

Humoring him, I moaned as he nibbled on my earlobe and it was like a bomb was set off. He swung me around and slammed against the counter, his lips crashing down on mine. He wanted it fast tonight but I was prepared. As he began to unclothe us I shoved the knife I had kept hidden into his thigh, not hard enough to kill him, but definitely enough to injure him.

He looked down at the wound and then up at me again and growled, "What the fuck, Katniss? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked at him, wanting to hurt him as much as he has hurt me, but I knew that was impossible. Instead, I just said innocently, "Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

He lunged forward at me, hatred in his eyes, preparing to attack me no doubt, when I jumped out of the way. He was drunk; I smelled it on his breath earlier, so he was uncoordinated. Turning around, Gale tried to swing a punch at me, but I grabbed his fist and bent his arm backward, painfully.

"What's wrong, honey", I asked innocently, "does that hurt?"

He screamed in pain, and then yelled, "You whore! You're gonna be sorry you ever tried to leave me!"

I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. "No Gale," I said darkly, "I will never be sorry for leaving your drunk, dumb ass." I punched him in the face and tied his hands and ankles together, silently giving thanks to Finnick.

Running down the hall, I grabbed the bag I had hid earlier. I don't look behind as I throw the door open and sprint, heart pumping and muscles throbbing, to the train station, to home, to District 12.

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 1! Once again, any questions, comments, concerns, etc. please leave a review. Also, I hope you don't think I am trying to make light of abusive relationships. They are very serious and I would never try to make fun of one. I am simply using it as a way to make my plot interesting. If you or someone you know is in a relationship please get help and get out of it because you are worth so much more.**

**P.S- This will be a Peeta and Katniss story, I just need to have some build up. And for the record, I hate Gale and do blame him for Prim's death, and love Peeta with all my heart! That is why I am thinking about making the next chapter in his POV. What do you think?**

_**-the1thatmakesyouwish**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, I wouild like to thank those who reviewed and or added me on their story alert/ favortie story. I'm so glad that some people are interested in it because I definitley am! Once again, please please review! I hate to beg but the motivation and pure joy they give me is indescribable. And, who else is pumped for the new Glee episode tonight? I am! Ok, back to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta's Pov (yeah!)**

I really did suck.

After the rebellion, everything fell apart. I had let my sanity go, my life go, and most depressingly the love of my life go.

I understood that she didn't want to see me. I _had_ tried to kill her and basically every time she saw me it was like looking at a giant light up sign of _**REMEMBER THE GAMES?**_

Hell, if I wasn't so completely in love, I would probably feel the same about her.

No matter how much she hated me, though, I still cared about her. Greasy Sae, who brought her food, (although I'll bet she didn't even realize it) would also pass along loaves of bread I had baked for her.

And each night I prayed to whoever is up there that she would heal and maybe, just maybe, we could heal together. It didn't work out quite like that.

I'll never forget the feeling I had when I found out that she had left, for good. I went into a panic mode, which eventually lead to an episode, one of the worst I have ever had. I practically destroyed my house, throwing things like crazy and crying and screaming my throat raw. I couldn't believe that I had let her slip away and I felt like the world's biggest failure.

And that was before I found out why she had left, for_ him. _I screamed even louder.

Gale Hawthorne was the biggest pain in the ass of my life. I had been there for her through everything, all of the hell we went through, the demons we escaped, just to have him take her away. Truthfully, I should blame Katniss. But I couldn't, I loved her too much and blaming him and hating him was much easier than facing the reality to hate her.

Through some miracle Haymitch sobered up enough to actually be there for me. The morning after I had that flashback, he was the one who I awoke to. I think it was because he felt sorry for me. Even though he never really says much, when Haymitch talks to me I always end up feeling slightly better. I now consider him not only my old mentor, but also one of my closest friends.

To get my mind off of Katniss, I decided to open my family's old bakery again. The process was slow and the memories of my family still brought painful tears to my eyes, but I had nothing better to do and soon enough it was up and running. It was the one thing that I could do that would erase any thoughts about Katniss, a feat at that. The normality of it calmed me and I could spend hours baking and decorating the treats I made.

However, nothing compared to the small rush I got when the district's children would come running over after school for some sweets. I gladly gave it to them and the smiles on their faces and sighs of contentment after devouring them made me grin ear to ear. Slowly, the district and its citizens were picking themselves from the dirt and trying to move on from the past. Day by day I watched as tiny improvents were being made: first the school, then a few shops. Pretty soon, it would look like the old District 12, with a more modern twist.

So, yes, I guess there were some positive things in my life right now, but the major part was still missing.

Since _he_ was a big-wig over in District 4, his damn face was always plastered all over the news. And when I had learned that they were engage I literally choked on the food that I was eating and just like clockwork, I had another episode.

And even today, when I see her face on my television screen it's like I am being punched in the gut. She is just so beautiful that its hurts me when I think about how she isn't with me, but with Gale. What I would do just to even hold her in my arms again...And I know I could take care of her a thousand times better than he could ever dream of...

Wow, I have gone from drooling over Katniss to wanting to seeing red at the thought of Gale. I really am going crazy. I look over at Haymitch, who is sitting next to me and I can tell he is thinking the same thing.

I sigh loudly, and bury my head in my hands, unable to ignore the fact that this _is_ my all my fault.

"It's never gonna work out." Haymitch says.

I look up at him and raise my eyebrows questioningly. I know we will never be together again, but my wishing will never fully go away.

"Them. Katniss and Gale." He says.

Definitley wasn't expecting that. Maybe a lecture about how I should move on, but Haymitch commenting on their relationship? Never. "Why would you say that? Who would ever give up someone like Katniss? Gale's a dumbass, but he isn't that stupid." I say.

"Look at her, Peeta. She isn't happy. Sure, to the public eye she may look like it, but to you and me, we know her. I have only seen Katniss truly happy a number of times, and every single time it was with you. Coincidence? I don't think so."

Trying to shake off the flicker of hope that has risen inside me I ask the question that is nagging at me, "So…are you saying that you think they will break up?"

It's Haymitch's turn to sigh, "No, not outright at least, all I am going to say is that I know when katniss is happy... she isn't happy. You make her happy. Don't lose hope completely."

Holy shit. Did he just say that? In a slightly confusing way...there's a chance? I can barely hold my excitement the rest of the night with Haymitch being here. And later that night I know I don't get a wink of sleep.

For the first time in a while I wake up with a smile on my face. I know it is stupid; she hasn't even been to district 12 in over a year. Yet, I can't help but feel excited at the thought of her even potentially coming back.

At the bakery, I decide to even lift a few more pounds of flour. I try to convince myself it's for productivity, but deep down I know who it is for.

Later that night, alone in the comforts of my kitchen, I make the subconscious decision to make her favorite: cheese buns. Letting the last batch cool, I go for a walk in the crisp autumn air.

About twenty minutes into my walk, I come close to the district's railroad station. I'm surprised to hear a train whistle and look down at my watch to see it illuminating the time **11:57. **Probably some stuck up government official coming into the district for an early meeting tomorrow morning. _Shit. _I think. _What if it's him? _Beginning to walk away quickly from an unpleasant confrontation, something catches my eye as the train whistles to a stop: a flash of dark hair. I know that dark hair, those glorious raven black locks that are rarely out of their usual braid…

And then I see her for the first time in over the year, and honestly its like the heavens open up. I couldn't take my eyes off of her even if I wanted to. She walks off the train and a wave of relief washes over her previously anxious face. The wind whips her black locks around her tear-stained face and her eyes look wet and red from crying. Her cheeks are flushed and she's wearing a simple black V-neck tee and green cargo pants with her signature boots. Terror is evident on her perfect features. And, despite my immediate sense to comfort her, I feel myself go hard at just the sight of her.

Katniss Everdeen is back in District 12, and I may just have a chance with her.

**A/N: Did you like it? How did I do with depicting the wonderful mind of Peeta Mellark? Did the conversation between Peeta and Haymitch make sense? Any suggestions that you can think of? Review! Also, can someone please tell me what the difference between hits and views are? Thanks!**

**P.S- Since I am going to back to school tomorrow, I probably won't get out a new chapter until this weekend. Katniss and Peeta will finally meet again though! However, I promise I won't rush it.**

**- the1thatmakesyouwish (or Anna :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ Holla! Once again, thank you soooooo much for the story favorites and alerts. Keep the reviews coming! Honestly, I hate to beg, but if you have the time, hit the chubby review button, its simple! Before you read the chapter though, please read this:**

**I know some people may think that Katniss' willingness to go to Peeta is completely out of left field, but I wrote like this because since she has been through some much awful things with Gale, she realizes that she doesn't need to be afraid of Peeta, and that he can truly help her. She doesn't make the decision based on romantic feelings…yet.**

**Phew: Had to get that off my chest! Sorry for the rambling…Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss's POV**

The refreshing forest scent of District 12 comforted me as I exited the train: that, and the overwhelming feeling of being free…for now, at least. If I know anything about Gale, it's that he has as much fire and determination to get things as I do.

Posing this thought, the panic slowly started to creep in._ What if he finds me? What if he __makes __me go back? I won't go back. _Then more:_ Is home even safe? I'm all alone and what if…_

Just as I am about to crawl into feeble position at all the possibilities of the true danger I am in, I see him.

He's standing there, a distance away; with a look on shock on his face that probably mirrors mine. And then it happens: the realization that I should have made a long time ago. I don't need to be afraid of Peeta. I shouldn't have avoided him. I left him here, alone, to deal with the repercussions of the Rebellion, by himself. The ones I had such a hard time overcoming. My whole situation with Gale has made me recognize that Peeta is a good man. As selfishness washes over me, I make another pretty rash decision.

I've been doing that a lot lately.

Opening my eyes to this new perspective I have, I run to Peeta and envelope him into a hug. I can feel his immediate hesitation, but then feel those arms that used to comfort me so long ago are hugging me back as well. "Katniss," he asks, worry laced through my name, "what's wrong?" Sobs were coming out of my mouth now as the emotion of everything: my past life, this new one, rushes over me.

Thank god he didn't ask me if I was ok.

But, how am I going to tell him? How does one explain something that deep? I know Peeta and I used to be pretty close, but due to my ignorance I've pushed him away. So instead I just answer, "It's a long story."

Gratefully, he accepts this answer for now, but I can see in his eyes that this won't be the end of this discussion. "Katniss, I don't want you to be alone when you're this upset, would you like to come back to my house for a bit?" he asks.

My immediate response is no. But then I take a step back. I just had this huge epiphany a few minutes ago about how I can trust Peeta: that I need to stop pushing people away. But, the thing is, that's how I am, I push people away.

While all of this is running through my head, Peeta looks at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Returning to my thoughts, I decide I need to be stronger, accept the fact that this change _is_ a good thing. So, I answer, "Yes, thank you, that would be nice."

He gives me a small smile as we began walking to his house. Before things can become any more awkward, I blurt out the thought that has I need to get off my chest. "Peeta," I say, making sure to look straight in those bright blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

He looks down at me, questioningly. "For what, Katniss?" he says.

I take a deep breath before beginning, "For everything. For pushing you away, for leaving you by yourself, for not being the friend you needed me to be."

I see his eyes widen a little in response. "Katniss, I'm not going to lie to you and say that what you did didn't hurt me. It did, a lot. But, I never owned you, you had the right to make your own decisions, and I know you didn't make them to purposely hurt me." he says quietly.

By this time, we are at his house and before we cross the threshold I summon enough courage to gently grab him by his shoulders. "Peeta," I say. "I really am sorry."

In turn, he brings my body closer to his and wraps in one of his comforting hugs again. I try to ignore the tiny shocks I feel at his touch. "I know, Katniss, I know." he whispers in my ear. A tiny shiver rolls down my spine; I blame it on the weather.

As we enter his house, the smell of delicious cheesy buns fills my nostrils, and involuntarily my mouth starts to water. Peeta laughs at my reaction and offers me some, which I gladly accept. I realize then that I haven't eaten in a while, not since….

Gesturing to sit down, Peeta pulls out a chair for me. He does the same on the opposite side of the small white-wood table. We kind of just stare around awkwardly for a while until he notices it. The light hanging above the table catches my arm, spotlighting the black and blue tint of it. I hear a quick intake of breath from Peeta, as he slowly reaches across to gently cradle my bruised arm in his hands. I feel my eyes start to water just at the sight of him being so careful and soft with my body, something neither it nor I has been used to. "Katniss…" he asks incredulously "what happened, why is your arm so bruised?" he asks softly.

Chanting the words _I must be strong, I must be strong, _I slowly reveal the rest of my tormented body, bringing the chair closer to the light.

"Katniss!" he yells, "Why is your whole body like this?" He seems exasperated: mouth a gape, eyebrows raised, and unmistakable worry in his eyes.

_Damn it_, I think to myself, am I really going to have to explain it to him? Frankly, I don't know if I can. Just thinking about it make me feel weak and terrified.

So after what seems like ages, I meekly say, "Because of him."

Instantly, I see the puzzle pieces fit together in his head. At least he knows who I am talking about. Then, I watch silently as my boy with the bread rapidly turns into the boy on fire. His fist clench together tightly, rippling the somewhat distracting muscles in his arms. The pools of blue that I am so used to, transform before my eyes becoming hazy. His nostrils are flaring and I've never, ever seen Peeta use this much emotion, let alone it be with so much anger.

Calmly, dangerously calmly, Peeta asks, "What do you mean?" Hatred is evident in his voice, but I know it is not towards me.

"He…he abuses me." I say.

For a moment, I see his emotions explode to a maximum, like boiling water. In a fit of rage and pure adrenaline, Peeta storms over to the wall and slams his fist into it. He didn't even flinch. He stands there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, muttering curse words to himself.

I take this all in, not greatly surprised, but glad to know that I have confided in someone who believes me. With agonizing steps, Peeta makes his way back to me. I look in his eyes, worry in mine, and see something I'm quite sure I have never seen in his blue orbs:

Anguishing pain.

Just as I am about to speak, Peeta gingerly runs his hand along the side of my face; starting at my cheekbones and done to my jawline. I hear as his breaths slowly softens and his heartbeat calms. I stare up at him, speechless, and burst into another round of sobs. He lowers himself to his knees and I throw my arms around his neck, soaking his shirt with wet tears. Then, ever so gently, he lifts me into his arms and carries me like a baby to his couch.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tell him everything: how it began with Gale's position as mayor, how it progressivley got worse, and finally how I escaped. I stay longer than I planned, but find myself unable to leave. Sometimes, I see Peeta's eyes go tight with frustation yet he always came back to me. He stays there with me, though, softly caressing my hair and wiping the burning tears off of my cheeks. He soothingly whispers in my ear, "It's going to be ok, I promise."

I just hold him tighter and pray to God that my boy with the bread is right.

**A/N: Wow, that was emotional. Please, please, please tell me how I did with this scene; I'm very pleased with it but I need to make sure my audience is as well. I tried to pour everything I had into to it to convey all the emotions. By the way, I understand this may be OOC, but I accept that seeing how it is my story, and not the wonderful Suzanne's. You can thank this somewhat early update on my horrible head cold that I have, because of it I stayed home from school today and got to edit this chapter. Yay for you...not so much for me. Have a wonderful day, and I'll see you guys at chapter 4 (sometime this weekend hopefully) ! Don't forget to review!**

** Sincerely, **

**Anna :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: .Gosh. I am sooo sorry for this super late update. That little head cold turned into something more and after I recovered I was busy with school, and blah, blah, blah. But, we all make mistakes…so I hope I am forgiven. Thanks again for all the story alerts and favorites! I love getting those e-mails! Please keep reviewing as well. I GOTTA KNOW IF YOU LIKE WHAT I BE WRITIN! Haha, but seriously please do review if you can. Onto chapter 4…**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Katniss POV**

After what felt literally like crying my eyes out, I knew that I had to leave. Going from not speaking to Peeta in years to staying over his house in one night just didn't make sense to me; no matter how upset I was. I leaned back from the current embrace Peeta had entrapped me in. Meeting his eyes, I expected a look that was going to fight me wanting leave. Instead, he gave me an understanding look. Getting up from the couch, I stretched my arms above my head. Then, Peeta walked me to his front door.

Just as I had opened up the door a crack, Peeta tried to ask me a question, "Katniss, are you-"

"Peeta, I'll be fine." I replied. And for the first time in a long time I saw the truth in that statement.

I hadn't walked down this cobbled road in months, yet it didn't feel foreign; it felt like home. I walked as my legs carried me down the street to my old house. As it came closer into view, I got a better look at it.

Well, it had been awhile.

The front yard resembled more a jungle than a yard; the grass easily came up to my knees. Leaves were also everywhere, including the jungle, the gutters, and the front porch. The mailbox looked a little run-down, it was somewhat crooked and the paint had begun to peel. Overall, it wasn't very welcoming, yet it was still home, the only one I had. The last time I had been here was a tough time, but looking past that I was determined to make new, better memories now.

Struggling slightly to get to the front door, I ascended the small flight of steps and turned the knob of the door with familiarity. The interior of the house was as every much as dark as the outside. Ignoring this for now, though, I made my way to my bedroom upstairs. Not even bothering to change, I pull back the sheets to my bed and climb in. Though very tired considering the past few hours, I still considered the fact that I could do this. I could attempt to live a life without Gale, and leave that life behind. I could accept the facts, as they are, and deal with them. The last thing I remember thinking before drifting off into slumber was how much I liked the stronger me.

**Peeta POV**

To try and describe any of the vast emotions I had when she told me would be impossible. To try and explain the extremity of the emotions I felt would be impossible. To detail how much I wanted to kill Gale Hawthorne is immeasurable. But, the same could be said at the joy I feel of having her back, holding her in my arms, and maybe even building a relationship with her.

Katniss.

The only women I know that could make me feel possibly every emotion imaginable, at one time.

Now, I know what you may be thinking. The love of your life just came back, to you, and you're just going to let her be alone? My answer to that is yes. If Katniss wanted to be alone, then that is what I will give her. She's like a little bunny, I a non-weird way: you can't make any sudden movements to scare them. So, if that means taking things slow, God knows I will.

Coming back to reality, I watch Katniss walk home for a few more moments before, closing the door. Fuck! That hurt! Looking down at my hand I now remember about that wall I punched. Glancing at the hole while walking toward the cabinet I make a mental note to fix it later. Downing some advil, I make my way to my bedroom, exhaustion finally coming over me.

Lying in bed, I recollect on the past hours, awed at how so much has changed. As my mind fights on whether to be incredibly angry or impossibly happy, dreams of Katniss overcome me.

I awake to the sun trying to peak through a clump of gray clouds, hearing a soft breeze rustling the leaves on the ground outside. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I go into the bathroom to shower before I begin breakfast.

Letting the hot water trickle down my body, I try to wipe away the feeling of being in a dream. Is it really true Katniss is back? Obviously yes, but the thought still confounds me. Then, I start thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her voice….her body…Make that a cold shower.

Less than an hour later, I am downstairs pulling a tray of sweet-smelling cinnamon buns out of the oven. _I'll bring some over to Katniss' house later _I think. Sitting down at the table, a take a bite out of one of the treats and my mouth explodes with the delicious flavors of cinnamon, sugar, and vanilla. Yep, cinnamon buns are definitely my favorite.

Yesterday, when Katniss told me about her abusive relationship with Gale, one of the first things that came to my mind is how he should be punished. And not just by me, but by the law. No one should ever be allowed to lay a finger on any women menacingly and get away with it.

But, I knew this would be no ordinary situation, as if any are. Gale was a public figure, a mayor. A generally well-liked mayor from what I had heard on the news. Why would anyone believe he was abusive to his loving wife? We all know how close-minded the citizens of the Capitol can be, and they would be the real ones who could help Katniss get justice. Here in the districts, we don't have any courts, there's only one and it is in the Capitol. And, set aside how the jury would react, but how do I even put someone on trial? Since previously district citizens had no rights, we never had to worry about this kind of thing. Yet now, we do have those rights. Clearly, I had a lot or research to do and a lot of bullshit to put up with. But, I did know one thing that I had to do. And that was to call Katniss.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this is sort of a filler chapter and shorter but I need it to help build the main plot. How do you feel about the possibility of a trial? Obviously it's kind of where I am leading: I think it's different to consider that side of The Hunger Games world. But, more importantly, let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

**With love, **

**Anna **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry for the incredulously long wait. Wrapping up the school year and other activities were kicking me in the butt. But…now it's summer (yeah!) and I will be writing more. Before the chapter though, I would like to give a big thank you to ****perdita4321 . ****She has given me wonderful insight and advice and really motivated me to continue this story (although she messaged me a while ago, writer's block is a bitch!) She has helped me more than she probably knows. But now onto the chapter…**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Katniss POV**

The sun was streaming through the windows of my bedroom, bringing me back to a reality I wasn't sure I could face. Moments from the previous night came rushing back into my mind, and although at first it was a little overwhelming, after a while it was comforting. Thinking that I had someone who believed me and cared about me subdued the pain of waking up from seemingly peaceful night of sleep; one of the few that I'd in a while.

I threw the covers off of me and jumped in the calming warm waters of the shower. As I was scrubbing the filth that yesterday had brought, I also thought how I was scrubbing away my past. Gale was gone and I wasn't going to let him take me back. I had a new life now, and it maybe even included one with Peeta.

Peeta. The mere thought of his name brought on a tidal wave of memories we had together throughout both games and the war. There was even that time on the beach during the Quell…well all I can say is that no one has ever made me feel that way again. Not even when I did love Gale.

Peeta is special, as creepy as that sounds. Whenever I was with him previously, I felt different; even last night. And yet, I still left him and truthfully I'm not sure if it was the right decision. No matter what I did, I have to focus on now, though. Maybe we can be friends if he forgives me.

A cold jet of water brings me out of my thoughts. "Damn it" I mumble. How long have I been standing in here? I turn the water off and wrap a towel around me. I wipe the steam off the mirror in front of me and for the first time in a long time I look at my reflection. The scars, the bruises, and instead of running away from my image, I embrace it. It's who I am. And I remind myself, _you_ got away, _you_ did it by yourself. A smile creeps up on my face as I walk away and feel good about myself for once in a very long time. _Fuck right I did._

Peeta POV

After wrapping the cinnamon buns for Katniss, I make my way outside on my front porch. Katniss' place is a little farther than I would like it to be, but I'm not complaining; at least she's here. It's a cool spring morning and the sun is shining predicting a beautiful day. As Katniss' house comes into my view I stop dead in my tracks.

It's bad. Like, haunted house don't-come-close-to-this-place bad.

I'll work on it.

Entering the jungle of her front lawn I stumble my way to her door, tripping on a few weeds. Regaining my cool, I wipe the grass of me and smile preparing to knock.

_Cool, Peeta. Not creepy._

Ok, so no smile, just my normal face. Why am I actually thinking about this? As I'm standing there contemplating how my face looks, like an idiot, Katniss opens up the door.

"I brought you some cinnamon bunds" I say with a lopsided grin.

She laughs and looks down at the plate that I'm holding. "Come on in" she says.

After enjoying some of the rolls with her, I look Katniss in the eye and begin to talk to her about why I really came over here this morning.

"Katniss, obviously I've been thinking about everything you told me last night. And I can't let someone who has done those things to you get away with it. It's just not right."

She lets out a sigh and replies, "Peeta, look, I want him to pay for what he has done to me as much as you…"

_I doubt that _I think_. You didn't punch a wall._

"But he's not just Gale. He's Gale Hawthorne. _Mayor_ Hawthorne, who everyone respects and genuinely likes. How is there any way that we could get him arrested?"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," I tell her. "I'm just saying that we have to try. After the war, they made all those new laws that everyone has a right to a trial someone, no matter who, and they have a fair trial. Well, I say let's put those laws to a test."

She stared at me for a while before answering, "Ok."

I give her an encouraging smile, "Great! Now do you have any physical evidence that would prove that Gale did abuse you?" A shudder ripples through me as I even think about those words.

"Actually, yes I do," she says. "I guess subconsciously I knew I would someday need it."

"What do you have?" I ask.

" A tape recording of him screaming and hitting me. And, and…I think I have some video of the things that he's done in our bedroom...I hid a small camera in it to get the evidence whenever I first had thought to escape."

I knew she didn't want to come right out and say it, and I'm glad she didn't; it might have pushed me over the edge. Usually I'm not a violent person, but the past forty-eight hours have had me thinking differently, especially of the thoughts that I'm thinking towards Gale right now. But, I don't want _her_ to be afraid of _me_.

With a few deep breaths I hope I get over it before Katniss notices.

"Ok." I say, "Those will be really beneficial to us during the trial. It might even lead to our victory."

She gives me a meek nod and I put my hands around hers.

"Katniss…" I say and she looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"I promise nothing else bad is ever going to happen to you, I won't let it."

And I feel like I am on cloud nine when she leans into me for a hug.

We stay there for a while as the faint sound of a clock ticks. But this moment is too perfect and I don't want time to steal it away from us.

Finally, before I do or say something I know I will regret, I pull away.

"I got a plan, tell me if you disagree. So right now everything is ok, right? I think it would be a good idea for you to lay low for a while, you know, not try to get the trial started. If we do that Gale will know where you are and he may try to do something before the authorities can get to him. Once we start to see all the stories on the news, I say we don't do anything. Plus, I think you could use some relaxing for a few days."

A beautiful smile stretches across her face as she says, "I think that's a great idea."

I get up from the table and walk to her front door.

She gets up and asks suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

I smile as I look back at her, "Right now I think we have a bigger problem."

An eyebrow raises, questioning me.

"We have to take care of that jungle of a front yard," I say.

She laughs and walks over to me, "Can I come?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Just a few random things before I leave. I have my choice for who I want to play Finnick: Hunter Parrish. He is my new favorite person in this world and would be a perfect Finnick. If you don't know who he is, please, look him up. You won't be disappointed. Also, Lost fans, I have recently joined the fandom. It's my new favorite tv show and my sister and I are currently on season 2. I'm thinking about maybe writing some fanficition on it when I finish the series…But, seriously anyone who hasn't seen it, watch it. Words cannot describe how awesome it is. You might have also noticed that I changed the story rating from m to t. This is due to the fact that I have come to realize the I won't be writing anything "mature" in this story. At least not in great detail. I hope that doesn't change how you feel about it though! And finally, please **review!** They encourage and help me soooo much to hear from you guys and get feedback. Once again sorry for the long wait.**

** With love,**

** Anna**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**PEETA'S POV**

Katniss and I had walked to the local hardware store (a lot of new shops were opening up around town) and got a whole cart load of things that were necessary to tame Katniss' forest-like front yard. We both had arrived at her house with our arms full of the supplies. Managing to get to her front door with all of our bags and maneuvering through the front yard earned Katniss and I some laughs, and I couldn't but help but admire it. I wanted to her more of it and I vowed that I would try to keep Katniss happy today, and always.

Plopping our items onto her kitchen table, she looked up at me eagerly and said,

"So…what do we do now?"

"Well, first," I said, "we should probably change into clothes that we wouldn't mind getting dirty."

She looked down at herself, shrugged, and then looked up at me again.

"I think I'm good."

For some reason that made me laugh and she just smiled back at me.

"What?" she said, "What's so funny?"

This response made me laugh even harder. She came over and playfully punched my arm.

"Oh shut up, Mellark. Let's just go take care of that jungle."

I was so happy that we could have this banter; I hoped it meant that she was getting more comfortable with me.

We were both standing outside, the hot sun shining brightly down on us and Katniss asked, squinting her eyes a little,

"Ok. Where do we begin?"

"With these," I said, holding up a pair of big gardening shears.

(A/N: I don't really know how yard landscaping works so just go along with me here )

"They kind of work like a big pair of scissors. We just have to chop this grass down enough to even try to mow it." I said, handing her a pair, as well.

"I guess I'll start on this side, and you can take the other," she said. "Good thing this lawn isn't huge, we'd be here forever!"

And with that we began chopping away, slowly but surely making progress. After a while, I got bored and decided that we could use some fun. I had gotten my side of the lawn done pretty quickly, but Katniss had about ¾ of her side done. Slowly, I made my way over to her side, creeping silently like a lion stalking its prey. Maybe a little dramatic metaphor, but you get the idea. I was hiding in the over-grown grass, watching Katniss in between, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out and scare her. She was completely oblivious humming a little as she worked on. I even got distracted for a little by her beautiful voice, listening to her perfect pitch. Getting my wits together again, I counted down from three and then pounced on her, bringing us both tumbling to the ground.

She screamed at first, but then, realizing it was me she giggled.

"Peeta! What was that for?!" she asked me, still giggling.

"I don't know. I got done with my side and I was bored. I wanted to see what you would do. Obviously, I scared you," I said, smiling cockily down at her.

"Pfft," she said. "You didn't scare me! I knew you were there the whole time. I was just amusing you," this time it was her turn to smile smugly up at me.

"Oh, really?" I said, not convinced. She pushed me off of her and was standing back up when I just pulled her down again.

"Ahh!" She screamed, "Peeta!"

I was now on top of her again, my hands on both sides of her head. I was trying to ignore the fact that I was so close to her, but that was almost impossible.

"Just admit that I scared you and we can both get merrily back to our yard work," I said grinning down at her.

"And if I don't…?" she playfully questioned me.

"Well, then-"

"Woah! Sorry to interrupt whatever the hell is going on here lovebirds!" said an all too familiar voice.

"Haymitch!" Katniss shouted gleefully springing right up and running over to meet our old mentor.

Haymitch was just about to make a smart ass comment when Katniss said,

"Just shut up and let this be a nice moment."

He chuckled and just wrapped his arms around her, "It's good to have you back, sweetheart."

"Believe me, it's good to be back," she said, releasing Haymitch from her hug and smiling at me slightly.

"But honestly, what did I interrupt a few seconds ago?" he said questiongly.

I spoke up right away, "Oh, well, Katniss and I decided to clean up her yard a little bit, as you can see. And I got bored so I jumped out of the grass and scared Katniss, she feel right over."

Haymitch let out a hearty laugh, "The Girl on Fire, scared by little lover boy jumping out of this freaking jungle, ha! That's gold!"

"Wait a minute," Katniss jumped in, sounding defensive but still grinning, "First, Peeta, you _pulled _me down, and second, I wasn't scared!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, sweetheart," Haymitch said. "Well, I just came over to see what the hell was going on over here, see you kids around!" Haymitch lazily waved a hand behind him as he walked away, back towards his house.

Katniss just looked at me, rolling her eyes, and I just bumped my hip on hers.

"We still have work to do, Mellark."

Okay, _Everdeen_," I said mocking her tone.

We had worked until almost sun down, mowing the lawn, picking weeds, planting a few flowers and tidying up the whole front of the house.

Now, we both lied on my couch, having just finished a meal of bread and stew. The news was on and I pulled Katniss closer to me, bracing ourselves for what the reporter would have to say about her situation. She tensed a little when the reporter said Gale's name and I just took her hand and rubbed smoothing circles with my thumb. We both held our baited breath.

"Hi this is Tamika Willko reporting on a developing story throughout the day. Senator Gale Hawthorne of District 4 has reportedly issued his wife, Katniss Everdeen-Hawthorne as missing. But that's not all. Senator Hawthorne woke up late Tuesday knife with many wounds and blood all over his body. He is currently in District 4's hospital but is apparently stable. No official word has been released by Senator Hawthorne yet. Authorities only know that is indeed nowhere to be found. We do hope that she is safe and will hopefully be reunited with her husband shortly. Here, at Channel 4 we will be continuing coverage on this tragic story. I'm Tamika Willko, live from District 4, signing out."

The news then moved on to some pointless story about a new fashion trend. I silently muted the tv and waited for Katniss to say something, anything.

"That was…better than I expected," she said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said smoothing her hair, "but why?"

"I don't know, they don't really know what's even going on, so that's good, right? And, they didn't try to blame me yet, they actually were worried about me."

There was a slight pause after she said that, both of us just taking in what the reporter had said.

"There is one thing, though…" she said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I never, ever, want to be reunited with him, ever again." She said.

I just bent down and kissed her forehead lightly, embracing her slightly.

"Well, I think I'll just head over now" I said, dreading the thought of leaving her.

"Peeta," she said, "can you actually stay here tonight?"

"Always," I replied and we both fell asleep the there, on the couch, in each other's arms.

**A/N: Ok I'm back! I could apologize forever and give you all these excuses but really all I have to say is I had writers block and a jammed packed summer. So, I really hoped you liked this chapter, sorry for any mistakes I just wanted to get this out there quickly for you guys! I don't know how often I'll update, but at least once a month! I missed writing sooooo much! Also, I missed the feedback and love from you guys! Although, with that long of a break I don't really deserve it….A couple of things: if this seems like its moving kind of fast, it's because it is. I can't have Katniss be depressed forever, it so hard to write while being sad the whole time. Besides who wouldn't perk up with Peeta around! Secondly, please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! Seeing the reviews I still got over the summer gave me the motivation to start writing again, knowing that some people were still interested. So please share your thoughts, questions, comments, suggestions! It doesn't matter! What if I add in ****that I will personally respond to all of the reviews****…yes? You likey? Haha well the bottom line is PLEASE REVIEW! Have a great week everybody! Keep on smiling!**

**Love, **

**Anna**


End file.
